<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Program by LowLightLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530005">Program</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLightLion/pseuds/LowLightLion'>LowLightLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Feminism RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLightLion/pseuds/LowLightLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AdRes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Program</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmups<br/>There’s no set rep or time requirements, perform what’s needed to feel prepared to exercise.</p><p>Upper warmup</p><p>•	Jump rope<br/>•	Shoulder lateral/external rotation<br/>•	Lateral and front arm raises <br/>•	Arm rotations <br/>•	Forearm to hand planks</p><p>Lower warmup<br/>•	Side to Side jumps (ball of foot)<br/>•	High knees<br/>•	Walking lunges<br/>•	Jump squats<br/>•	Frog jumps or single leg walk-ins </p><p>Full warmup<br/>•	Burpees (chest to deck)<br/>•	S2S jumps<br/>•	Frog Jumps<br/>•	Single and double chair leg raises<br/>•	Cat/Cow stretch<br/>•	Arm swings (wide, forward and backward, S2S) </p><p> </p><p>W1 D1 FULL <br/>•	Step ups<br/>o	20/leg x 3sets<br/>o	Push with the foot on the ground<br/>•	 Hip Bridges<br/>o	15reps x 2sets<br/>o	10x2 w/ 3sec hold at the top<br/>•	Banded good mornings<br/>o	1set for form: light barbell, or no weight<br/>o	12reps x 3sets<br/>•	 Forearm to hand planks<br/>o	20sec x 3sets<br/>o	Slight pause at the top<br/>•	 Push press<br/>o	Use a single free weight<br/>o	12reps x 3sets </p><p> </p><p>W1D2 FULL <br/>•	Frog jumps/walk ins<br/>o	30sec x 3sets<br/>•	Chest press<br/>o	1set for form: light barbell weight<br/>o	12reps x 3sets<br/>•	Bicep curl<br/>o	12reps x 3sets<br/>•	Banded leg extensions<br/>o	12reps x 4sets<br/>•	Mini banded leg curl<br/>o	12reps x 3sets</p><p> </p><p>W2 D1 LOWER<br/>•	S2S jumps<br/>o	45sec x 2sets<br/>•	Weighted calf raises w/ barbell<br/>o	20reps x 2sets<br/>o	10reps w/ hold at top<br/>•	Mini banded squats walks (side to side)<br/>o	10/leg, no band<br/>o	10/leg x 2sets<br/>•	Mini banded abductions<br/>o	15/leg x 3sets</p><p> </p><p>W2 D2 UPPER<br/>•	Banded triceps extension<br/>o	12/arm x 3sets<br/>•	Dumbbell chest flies<br/>o	10reps x 3sets<br/>•	Bicep curls<br/>o	12reps x 3sets<br/>•	Banded rows <br/>o	12reps x 3sets<br/>•	Front plate/weight raise<br/>o	15reps x 3sets</p><p> </p><p>W3 D1 LOWER <br/>•	Good mornings<br/>o	Barbell or dumbbells<br/>o	8reps light weight<br/>o	8 reps x 4sets moderate weight<br/>•	Banded RDLs<br/>o	8reps x 4sets<br/>•	Mini banded leg curls <br/>o	Lie on stomach<br/>o	12reps x 2sets light band<br/>o	12reps x 2sets moderate band<br/>•	Hip bridges<br/>o	25reps x 2sets w/ 3sec hold<br/>o	Single leg 15reps x 2sets<br/>•	Banded pulse squats <br/>o	50, start over if you lose count</p><p> </p><p>W3 D2 UPPER<br/>•	Scissor kicks<br/>o	Opt: hold weight in extended arms<br/>o	15/leg x 30sec x 3<br/>•	Forearm to hand planks<br/>o	 30sec x 3sets<br/>•	Single arm rows<br/>o	15reps x 3sets<br/>•	Banded high rows (like cable high rows)<br/>o	Stop when elbows are in-line with shoulders<br/>o	12reps x 3sets<br/>•	Banded face pulls<br/>o	12reps x 3sets</p><p> </p><p>W3D3 FULL<br/>•	Banded front raise<br/>o	Split stance w/ front foot in the center<br/>o	12reps x 3sets<br/>•	Banded chest flies<br/>o	Split stance w/ back foot in the center<br/>o	12reps x 4sets<br/>•	Banded bicep curl<br/>o	Split stance w/ front foot in the center<br/>o	15reps x 4sets<br/>•	Squat to reverse lunge<br/>o	12/leg x 4sets<br/>•	Wall sit w/ continuous arm raises <br/>o	Arms extended in front, raised overhead<br/>o	2min x 3sets</p><p> </p><p>W4 D1 UPPER <br/>•	Bent over rows<br/>o	15reps x 4sets<br/>•	Upright Rows<br/>o	15reps x 3sets<br/>•	Push-ups w/ shoulder taps<br/>o	20reps x 3sets<br/>•	Chest press<br/>o	15 reps x 3sets<br/>•	Banded lat pulldowns<br/>o	One arm, other arm, both<br/>o	15 reps x 3sets</p><p> </p><p>W4 D2 LOWER <br/>•	Jump<br/>o	To the beat of a fun song <br/>•	Squat<br/>o	To the beat of a fun song <br/>•	Mini banded 4x4, circuit <br/>o	Straight leg raises (forward)<br/>o	Abduction<br/>o	Adduction<br/>o	Reverse leg raises (backwards)<br/>o	One leg + four mvmts = one round</p><p> </p><p>W4 D3 UPPER <br/>•	Plank w/ kicks<br/>o	1min x 3sets<br/>•	Free weight slides<br/>o	12/arm x 3sets<br/>•	Renegade rows<br/>o	10/arm x 3sets<br/>•	Dumbbell chest press<br/>o	One arm, other arm, both<br/>o	12reps x 3sets<br/>•	Dumbbell squeeze press<br/>o	15reps x 3sets moderate/heavy weight</p><p> </p><p>W5 D1 Lower<br/>•	Step ups<br/>o	20/leg x 3sets<br/>o	Push with the foot on the ground<br/>•	 Hip Bridges<br/>o	15/leg<br/>o	20reps x 4sets w/ 5sec hold at the top <br/>•	Good mornings<br/>o	15reps x 4sets, moderate weight<br/>•	 Forearm to hand planks<br/>o	45sec x 3sets<br/>o	Slight pause at the bottom<br/>•	 Push press<br/>o	15reps<br/>o	8reps x 6 sets, moderate weight</p><p> </p><p>W5 D2 Upper<br/>•	Lateral Raises<br/>o	20reps x 3sets moderate/heavy weight<br/>•	Front Raises (overhand grip)<br/>o	15reps x 3sets<br/>•	Triceps dips w/ weight<br/>o	Place weight in lap<br/>o	20reps x 4sets<br/>•	Overhead triceps extensions <br/>o	20reps x 4sets<br/>•	Hammer curls<br/>o	15reps x 4sets w/ hold<br/>•	Barbell Rows<br/>o	10reps x 2sets overhand grip<br/>o	10reps x 2sets underhand grip</p><p> </p><p>W5 D3 Lower<br/>•	Calf raises<br/>o	15/leg x 3sets<br/>o	20reps x 2sets w/ barbell<br/>•	Banded hamstring curl<br/>o	20reps x 4sets w/ hold<br/>•	Pulse lunges<br/>o	12/leg x 4sets<br/>•	Good mornings to squat<br/>o	8reps x 4sets w/ barbell<br/>•	Sumo squats<br/>o	6 light weight<br/>o	8reps x 4sets moderate/heavy weight</p><p> </p><p>W6 D1 Upper<br/>•	Dumbbell chest flies<br/>o	12reps x 4sets<br/>•	Dumbbell squeeze press<br/>o	12reps x 4sets<br/>•	Chest press<br/>o	12reps x 4sets moderate/heavy weight<br/>•	Push press w/ dumbbells<br/>o	12reps x 4sets<br/>•	Front plate/weight raise<br/>o	15reps x 4sets</p><p> </p><p>W6 D2 LOWER<br/>•	Hip Abductions<br/>o	20/leg x 4sets<br/>•	Forward lunge to backward lunge <br/>o	10/leg x 4sets<br/>•	Split stance RDLs w/ dumbbell<br/>o	12/leg x 2sets moderate weight<br/>o	8/leg x 3sets heave weight<br/>•	Split stance hip thrusts w/ dumbbell<br/>o	12/leg x 4sets heavy weight</p><p> </p><p>W6 D3 Upper<br/>•	Reverse crossover fly w/ bands<br/>o	20reps x 3sets<br/>•	Dumbbell rear delt flies<br/>o	15reps x 4sets<br/>•	Triceps push/pull down <br/>o	20reps x 3sets<br/>•	Bent over rows<br/>o	15reps x 2sets moderate weight<br/>o	12reps x 2sets heavy weight<br/>•	Upright rows<br/>o	15reps x 2sets moderate weight<br/>o	12reps x 2sets heavy weight</p><p> </p><p>W6 D4 Full<br/>•	Push press<br/>o	12reps moderate weight<br/>o	10reps x 3sets heavy weight<br/>•	Chest press<br/>o	10reps x 2sets moderate weight<br/>o	8reps x 2sets heavy weight<br/>•	Weight slides<br/>o	30-45sec x 4sets<br/>•	Hip bridges<br/>o	15reps light weight<br/>o	15reps x 4 sets moderate weight<br/>•	Squats <br/>o	6reps light weight<br/>o	6reps x 4sets moderate/heavy weight<br/>o	Longer than usual rest</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>•	Resistance band: latex band with handles, also called a tube. <br/>•	Mini band: the band that’s looped around areas of the lower body for resistance.<br/>•	S2S Jumps: jumping from the ball of one foot to the ball of another foot, feet should be outside of shoulder-width apart. <br/>•	Frog jumps: in a push-up position jump so that feet land outside of hands. To modify- place one foot outside of a hand then move it back to the starting position, continue with the other foot.<br/>•	Triceps push/pull-down (banded): hold and wrap a band over one shoulder and under the opposite arm with the long side of the band on that side. Grip the long side with your palm facing your body and pull down until that arm is extended. Adjust the band’s length as needed. <br/>•	Weight Slides: in a pushup position, slide a free weigh from the left side of your body to the right, using your right hand, then slide the weight from the right side to the left using your left hand.<br/>•	Good Mornings for form: perform the movement as regular but while holding a light barbell or band behind your back. This is to build the habit of not curving along the spine or hunching shoulders. <br/>•	Shoulder lateral rotation: arm is bent 90 degrees at the elbow, palm facing in, keeping the elbow flexed and near body, move the weight away from you with mvmt primarily at the elbow. <br/>•	Holds: take place at the “top” of each movement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>